Our Protector
by Cirruz
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Edmund has an idea. NO SLASH


**Disclaimer- Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. Thank goodness.**

 **A/N: I don't know what brought this on. I've been on a bit of a Narnia kick lately, and I haven't uploaded any new stories here for a while. So, fathers day inspiration, GO!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Edmund Pevensie could not sleep. He had been trying for hours. He had tossed and turned and it was making him miserable.

Of course, this wasn't exactly anything new. Narnia had been a wonderfully amazing experience, and there wasn't a single thing he would trade the experience for.

However, being a king or queen wasn't easy. There were horrors that he had faced that didn't leave when he had been returned to England. He had a lifetime's worth- almost literally- of nightmares to haunt his dreams. Their newest adventure included.

Strangely enough, this wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep.

Father's Day.

It was coming soon, Edmund had to admit to himself, no matter how much his heart still ached for his father. He couldn't ignore the holiday.

Hearing the other children talk about gifts did nothing to lessen this hurt.

Edmund sighed, and rolled onto his right side, and stared through the crack in his door, to the room across from his where he knew his older brother slept.

Peter.

He had taken the role of a father, in so many words. Of course Ed, Susan, and Lucy knew that he wasn't really their father, but he still did everything in the soldier's absence.

He made sure they ate their vegetables, made sure they were warm enough or drank enough water when they played.

Then there was also their time in Narnia, Edmund mused. Fifteen years. He smiled warmly, Peter had practically raised him.

The thought made his chest flutter, and his thoughts came to a screeching halt. Peter had, indeed. Without his guidance, who knew where they would have ended up. He was High King, he was their protector, their guardian.

Edmund closed his eyes.

Peter deserved appreciation, he thought, as often times the younger siblings had taken advantage of his love and support. Peter knew they were grateful, but when did they ever really show it?

"That's it!" He said aloud, as a plan began to form in his mind. He would talk to Lucy and Susan in the morning.

...

"Oh, Eddy! That's a lovely idea," Lucy gushed. "I could make him a card. He loved the one I made for his birthday last year!" She smiled brightly, and Edmund ruffled his little sister's hair.

"I'm sure he would be delighted, Lu. You make wonderful cards." She giggled, her cheeks flushing happily at the praise.

"Hold on a moment," Susan said, ever the practical one. "Are you sure he'll be alright with this Edmund?" She asked, slightly worried. "It won't offend him, will it?"

Edmund stared at her, bewildered. "Why would he be offended, Susan?" Edmund shook his head. "I think it would mean a lot to him," he said softly, honestly. Susan's eyes searched his face, and then nodded.

"I can make him a cake," she offered. Edmund grinned at her, glad she would help.

"I've saved some money from my allowance," he told them."So I'll pick up a gift tomorrow after church." The girls nodded.

"This is so exciting," Lucy giggled.

...

"Ed?" Peter questioned, when he saw Edmund walking in a different direction from their house. "What have I said about wandering off?" He laughed softly.

Edmund smiled sheepishly, "Not to. But Mum asked me to pick something up for her," he said smoothly.

"I'll go with you then," Peter started towards him.

"No!" Edmund shouted quickly, to which Peter raised a concerned eyebrow. "I mean, Mum did say she wanted you to come home after church." Peter looked at him suspiciously.

"I didn't hear her say that," he accused.

"She said it while you were playing with Lucy," Ed said hurriedly, "you probably just missed it." Peter stared at him for a few minutes, before nodding slowly.

"Alright, then. Be careful," he said sternly. Edmund smiled and agreed. He watched as Peter caught up with his mother and the girls and sighed in relief.

A few minutes found him in a store, searching for the perfect gift. Nothing had quite caught his eye.

"Can I help you, Lad?" A voice said from behind him, causing Edmund to jump. "I didn't mean to startle you," the older man said apologetically.

"That's alright. I was distracted." The older man smiled, his grey mustache twitching as he grinned.

"Are you looking for something particular?" Edmund shrugged.

"Not necessarily, just a gift for my brother." The man made a noise of understanding, and brought his hand up to rub his stubbly chin.

"Well, let me show you around a bit, and maybe something will catch your eye." He said, motioning for Edmund to follow him.

They traveled down many aisles, but still nothing seemed to fit Peter. Edmund started to worry that he might never find something. Then, a glint caught his eye. He was drawn to a glass display case, and his eyes roamed the treasures inside.

When his eyes found what had drawn him to the case he gasped. A faint roar rang through his mind.

"Did you find something, my boy?" The old man questioned, coming to stand next to him.

"How much is that?" Edmund asked excitedly, pointing to the item. When the old man answered, he wilted.

"What's wrong, son?" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have enough," Edmund spoke sadly.

"Hmm, let me see how much you've got, then." The old man hummed, holding out his hand. Edmund looked at him worriedly, before deciding he could trust him. He took the money from his pocket and handed it to him. "I see, I see." The man counted the money, then took a key from his pocket, and opened the backside if the case, reaching in and grabbing the item. He wrapped it carefully in tissue paper, as Edmund watched curiously. The man put the special object in a small box then, and held the box out to Edmund, who stared at it with wide eyes.

"Sir?" He asked hesitantly. The man's eyes crinkled as he grinned once more.

"It seems I had overpriced that one," he winked. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Lad." Edmund laughed in disbelief, carefully accepting the box.

"Thank you!" He gasped, "Thank you so much, Mister-" he paused.

"Eldridge. John Eldridge." He supplied.

"- Mister Eldridge!" Edmund hesitated, but then rushed to the man and hugged him. The man's chuckles vibrated through his body as the man's strong hand patted his back.

"There you are, there you are. I hope your brother likes it." Edmund pulled away and grinned up at him,

"You have no idea."

...

"What's all this?" Edmund heard Peter question as he entered the door. He had come home just in time to see Susan Cary the cake into the family room, where their mother waited with a camera.

Lucy jumped into Peter's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her small body. Edmund sat next to Peter, as Susan sat the cake down on the table. She came to stand next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. As Peter read the slightly crooked writing on the cake, Helen Pevensie snapped a picture.

Edmund watched Peter read the cake, and suddenly felt doubt bubble in his mind. When Peter made a choked noise, his heart dropped.

"Peter, I- we- we didn't mean to upset you," he said carefully, feeling his eyes inevitably begin to sting.

"Upset me?" Peter laughed wetly, "You think I'm upset?" The three younger siblings looked at each other uncertainly, while their mother just smiled knowingly. "I'm so happy," Peter choked. Edmund relaxed, and Lucy tightened her hug. Susan gave a small sigh of relief.

"I made this for you," Lucy grinned, handing Peter the folded parchment paper.

"Dearest Peter," the oldest read aloud. "Happy Father's Day. You've done so much for us, and I hope you know how happy it makes us, and how much we love you. Love, Lu." He breathed deeply and rubbed at his eyes, placing the card next to the cake before wrapping the smaller girl in a big hug. "I love it!" He told her, placing kisses on her forehead and cheeks. She beamed with pride.

As she and Peter inspected the sketch of their family Lucy had included on the back of her card, Edmund fiddled with the box in his hands. Susan looked at him encouragingly, and gestured to Peter. He bit his lip shyly. She rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat.

When Peter looked at her questioningly, she smiles. "Edmund has a gift for you," she said. Their mother snapped another picture. Lucy slid out of Peter's lap as he turned to Edmund.

"Ed?" Peter asked warmly. The younger brother took a deep breath and held out the box.

"I hope you like it," Ed said softly. Peter smiled at him.

"Whatever it is, I know I'll love it. You know me well." Edmund smiled back, and watched as Peter carefully opened the box, and gently pulled the tissue paper bundle out of it.

He unwrapped it agonizingly slowly- at least to Edmund. He closed his eyes, and then heard a sharp gasp from Peter.

"Ed?" Peter asked breathlessly, staring at the gift. He opened his eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, trying to see. Peter held it up. She gasped.

In Peter's hand was a golden pocket watch, with a lion engraved beautifully on the front.

"How beautiful," their mother smiled. To the siblings however, this gift held so much more meaning. Peter's free hand came to his mouth, as his tears once more fell. Bloody hell, he was an emotional mess. He took a deep breath and then grabbed Edmund into a fierce hug. It was long, and Edmund felt his own eyes sting.

"It's perfect," he heard Peter mumble into his hair. "Absolutely perfect." He felt a kiss placed on his forehead. "Thank you, Edmund. Thank you."

..

After everyone had composed themselves, their mother cut the cake. Peter got the first slice, of course. He hummed in delight after the first slice.

"This is great, Su!" He exclaimed after, dragging his oldest sister into a hug of her own, and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," he told her genuinely.

"You deserve it." She said honestly. And so much more, she thought.

...

Later that night, Peter placed the watch on his nightstand. He had been looking at it almost constantly since Edmund had given it to him.

It really was the perfect gift.

It was bittersweet. It was a reminder of his time in Narnia, especially knowing that section of his and Susan's life was over. It was a reminder that even though he wouldn't go back to his kingdom, Aslan was still with him.

His finger traced the lines of the engraving.

Pulling from his thoughts, the oldest sibling lies down, frowning when he hears the crinkle of paper under his pillow. He sits up again, and reaches under. He pulls out a piece of parchment paper, full of words in Edmund's handwriting.

He reads it once, twice, and once more. He smiles, and rubs away the tear that begins to fall.

"Oh Ed," he smiles. "I love you so much, little brother."

Edmund, from his place against the wall outside his brother's room smiles and walks back to his room, slipping under his covers.

His dreams that night were full of protective brothers, sparring, and love.

No nightmares in sight.


End file.
